Boredom Kill
by Alexandra Depp
Summary: Joe's bored and Lex is left to handle it. I imagine all readers know how Joe JonEs is. This way, I can't get in trouble as Joe Jones would sort of be my own creation. ...sort of. Joe/Lex


"Aaagh. I'm bored."

Lex stirred from his half-conscious state, briefly lifting his head to get a look at the male who sat across from him, lazily tossing a football in the air. His eyes would then shift to the big grandfather clock set against the wall. One in the morning and he had been up since three last night. If he didn't get any sleep soon, he would strangle someone. As if on cue, his head fell back and he grunted in response to his friend's statement, shutting his eyes once more.

But Joe would have none of it. Instead, he set the football aside and sat up. "Come on, Lex. Let's do something."

Another grunt was his answer and soon enough, Joe's impatience kicked in. He grumbled and rose to his feet, nudging the younger boy's arm hard. "Lex. Get up."

This time Lex did get up, but only to deal Joe a punch to the stomach that he would remember.

Joe relented, holding his gut in disbelief. "OW. What the-! What was that for?!"

"Not letting me sleep," the blond replied calmly, reaching to light a cigarette. Lex wasn't exactly the violent type but he could be pretty cranky when severely sleep deprived. Usually, he allowed Joe to drive him up the wall but tonight he was just too tuckered out to put up with it. So he reclined in his spot on the couch with lit cigarette in place, looking like the world's girliest thug.

Joe scowled unhappily, rubbing his aching stomach. "Didn't have to sucker punch me. But now that you're up, I guess you can entertain me."

Lex just stared with those bloodshot eyes of his, expecting this entirely. Joe was not one to give up easily and as much as he hated to admit it, he wouldn't be getting to sleep any time soon. Not until Joe got what he wanted.

Music would suddenly take the air, a song Lex recognized. The Backstreet boys and it was coming from Joe's cellphone.

Joe arched a brow and answered it with a sigh. "Hello?"

Lex took a moment to listen, positive it was one of the Jo bros calling in to see where Joe was.

As if on cue, Joe mouthed the words 'it's Nick' and went on speaking with his younger brother.

"Nah, I'm just gonna crash at Lex's. Yeah. Kay. Night."

Lex stifled a yawn as the other hung up, stretching his arms about above his head with another grunt. He really was tired and the fact that Joe didn't seem to give two shits only resulted in annoying him further. But he didn't want to be violent anymore so he opted to do something he rarely did, whine.

"Jooooeeeee. C'mon, just lemme sleep, yo. Friggin' tired as hell."

"In a bit, " Joe reassured without so much as blinking. Clearly whining didn't work on him.

Lex sighed, blowing smoke in his general direction. "Then what the hell do you wanna do? It's almost 1:30 in the morning, you don't go to strip joints, you don't go clubbing, you don't go to bars. What, Joe. What do you propose we do?"

Joe still remained unfazed by the blond's very apparent bad mood. It was as if he took pleasure in completely ignoring others' annoyances to get his way. He calmly motioned towards the door.

"Let's go to the park and make some noise. Piss some people off."

Lex eyed him as if he were insane. "The park. This late. Are you dented?"

"A little."

Lex rolled his eyes and put his cigarette out with a frown, shaking his girlish head. "No fuckin' way. I ain't getting off this couch and you can't make me."

To this, Joe widened his eyes, dealing Lex an all too familiar look. Challenging Joe Jones was not smart. "I can't make you? Well gee, Lex. I dunno about that."

Before Lex could so much as protest, he felt strong arms grasp his middle, lift him up with ease and haul him over onto a broad shoulder as if he were a ragdoll. The blond vocalist gaped in disbelief though he should have seen this coming. Joe didn't have very many limits when it came to some things. Right about now, Lex was wishing more than ever that he wasn't as underweight as he was.

Joe grinned, turning towards the door. "Wow. It's like hauling a baby. Off we go."

Every profanity known to man spewed out of Lex's mouth as he spat and flailed vehemently, not liking this one little bit. "You put me the fuck down, Jonas. I ain't playin' with you."

"Yeah you are. Well not yet. Wait till we get to the park."

Another eruption of curses. Joe ignored them for the most part but he didn't quite expect for Lex to latch onto a nearby chair, in doing so making him lose his balance till they both toppled over, Joe's weight crashing hard upon the smaller boy.

"AH MOTHER FU-..."

Joe winced, ignoring his own fierce throbbing to lift his weight slightly off of the blond beneath him, smiling guiltily. "Hehe. Oops?"

Lex bit his tongue this time, simply glaring.

"Dude, I'm sorry," the older boy replied with a sigh. He quickly rose to his feet and offered out a hand.

Lex batted it away and got up of his own accord, dusting himself off with a huff, all the while muttering things in languages Joe didn't understand.

But for once, Joe actually felt bad. Lex was taller, sure, but he was so thin and frail and he had landed on him hard. Sometimes when one looked at Lex long enough, they forgot how capable he really was and only thought of how delicate he looked. As if he could crack like porcelain at any time.

"Dude, seriously I'm sorry. You mad at me?" As he asked this, Joe tentatively leaned his arm on Lex's slender shoulder, eyeing him with those ever innocent brown hues of his.

Lex just snorted in response, shaking his head. "Whatever. You still bored?"

Joe nodded, a lot less enthusiastic now.

If Joe had been paying attention, he might have noted the sudden glint in his friend's eyes but no, he was distracted and Lex took advantage of this. Moving with purposely slowness, the blond slid his hands up the other's chest to rest securely on his shoulders before leaning in and pressing his lips to his.

Joe's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he felt Lex's mouth on his. For a few seconds, he was painfully unresponsive as he was still trying to figure out what was happening. But soon enough, for reasons he would never fully understand, he shifted his head forward to deepen the kiss, gently seizing the boy's petal-soft lower lip between his own.

Lex pulled away suddenly. It was too sudden as the unhappy groan from the dark haired male said it all.

Joe looked flushed and irritated and shocked and worried all at once. He frowned, gritting his teeth together. "That wasn't cool."

"Yeah, that's why you tried to french me."

Joe gaped, a new worry beginning to work in his gut. "THAT NEVER LEAVES THIS ROOM."

Lex guffawed, doubling over and clutching his stomach. Tears streamed down his face as Joe watched incredulously, his face expressing utter horror and anger, which only made him laugh all the harder.

"Dude, it's not funny," Joe retorted angrily. He wanted to hit Lex and make him shut up but he was so flustered he couldn't do much more than stare.

Finally, the blond got under control and wiped at his kohl-rimmed eyes, some of his glittery eyeshadow having smudged. It made him look messy and somehow even prettier than usual.

"Sorry. Your face just killed me."

Joe glared, his eyes expectant.

"Alright, alright. Chill. Like I'd really want the world to know I kissed a Jones brother. Pft."

"Gee thanks," Joe muttered though he was very relieved. He had a certain reputation as a good Christian guy and up until now he had backed it up with nothing but sincerity. But kissing a guy? That wouldn't fly with the media or worse, his family.

The young Finn just shook his head and laughed some more. "Well are you still bored?"

Joe considered that a moment before answering. Honestly? No. He wasn't bored anymore but he wasn't about to let Lex know that. "Haha. Bored and more than a little traumatized."

"Darn. And here I thought my charms could work on you. Oh well."

Joe eyed his friend skeptically. He had gone from bored to hyper to something he didn't even want to comprehend but all he could do now was hope that Lex didn't look down. No amount of explaining could get him out of that one, this he knew for sure. But hey, at least he wasn't bored anymore and in the end, that was all that mattered.


End file.
